iVE Got Drama
by FanFictionGirl512
Summary: Sex,Drugs,Lies,Carly Shay is in a drama-filled school and isn't so innocent anymore. Neither are her new friends,like Farrah,who constantly tries to sabatoge Carly's relationship with a British cutie.


"In 5-4-3-2-1!"

"I'm Carly!" "And I'm Sam!"

Pause. Today. I was. Sixteen. So much has changed in the past 3 years. I'm a student at Kentwood Academy, a lavish private school right outside of Seattle. Sam, Freddie, and I still do iCarly, but because I stay in a dorm at Kentwood,  
I have to make the 30 minute car ride to Spencer's apartment every Tuesday and Thursday. But it was worth it, because since I didn't have my drivers liscense, my boyfriend Trenton would drive me there. Trenton is so adorable. And his british accent automatically makes him a 10/10. He has sandy blonde hair that fall over his eyes almost and sky blue eyes that glisten and make my stomach pretzel everytime I look at him. Actually Trenton is the reason for my story...

"So...as I part of our new iCarly segment 'Where to? The decision's on YOU!' where you pick the location of Carly's next date, we will read our poll results from Thursday. Now we gave you two options: 1) Science Museum or 2) Movie Theater. And the pollers said...Science Museum!"

My face fell when Sam read the location of my next date. I knew when I jumped out from behind the camera so Sam could "share the news" I'd have to slap a fake smile across my face. I felt an arm swing around my shoulders, and a warm, but firm hand carressing my pink cheeks. I tilted my head left and upward to find my lips touching soft and playful lips that belonged to none other than Trenton. His smooth, sexy voice soothed my uncertain thoughts "Babe, when they're done videotaping us at the museum, we can have some fun of our own." "Fun?" I asked playfully, raising an eyebrow. "Well...I...ok Carls. I love you and---" "Carly it's time!" Freddie whispered behind me, giving me a little shove. The next 20 minutes of our show were of me smiling like an idiot. But what can I say? I...was in love...

I plopped myself on my brown and white bedsheet. Today had been a long day, and I had finally ended it with a nice, long, hot shower. With a rubber band from 2nd period I wrapped my jet black hair up in a messy updo. I pulled out my pink, white, and black polka-dot planner to assess my day. (I'm not a nerd, all Kentwood students are required to keep a planner of some sort, which makes me groan.) I flipped to today, November 30th, and read my small, rounded notes I jotted down to myself:

_-Geometry homework: Polynomials pg 56-58 (Check)_  
_-Assessment of Julius Caesar Act II (Check)_  
_-Chemistry Unit 3 Test Review (Check)_  
_-Choir Shirt $ (Check)_  
_-Cute outfit picked out for date tomorrow_

It was 10:30 and I still needed to complete my last task of the day. I walked over to my spray-painted locker/wardrobe that's placed in all dorms. I had painted the logo for iCarly on it and placed a few "I 3 UK" postcards and stickers on it,  
all gifts from Trenton. I entered my combination and took a quick peek at the 1/2 of my closet filled with "regular" outfits.  
At school on Tuesdays & Thursdays you can wear anything you want but on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you must wear a khaki skirt and a navy, green or white polo. I took out a denim vest from Forever 21, my Thanksgiving gift from Sam. Sam. She and Freddie were sad to see me leave but I still called them everyday. They've changed so much. They both have a sweetie of their own. Freddie's is a girl from this Sci-Fi book convention (don't judge too quickly,  
she's actually really perky and kind of cute) and Sam's dating Chuck from 711, but if you look past his hill-billy appearance, you'll find an aspiring engineer who makes Sam very happy. After tossing the vest on my bed,  
I took out a yellow tube top and True Religion jeans the same shade as the vest. I layed out a black multi-chained cross necklace and my hightop yellow converse. I pulled out a black fingerless glove and some socks. I gathered my clothes up in a pile and slid them in the bottom drawer of the locker/wardrobe. I threw myself facedown on my soft, goose-feather sheets once more.

My mind started to drift on and on about the "fun" Trenton and I would have. We'd been dating for a year, but I wasn't sure I was ready. I pulled out my teal apple laptop and typed in . I took an "are you ready?" quiz but sort of thought that if I was taking a quiz of that name, maybe I wasn't ready after all...

"Baby I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me...." I tapped "reply" on my iPhone (which came with the Lady Gaga ringtone, courtesy of my dad) to reply to a message.

**R u up? -Trenton**

**Now I am :) -Carly**

I looked at the time and saw that it was 5:00 AM, my alarm would go off in 30 minutes anyways.

**Ready 4 our BIG date? ;)**

I hesitated. Now I was sure of what he was talking about.

**Trent...I really don't know :/**

I felt bad but decided to throw in an excuse so it wouldn't hurt his small "ego."

**I mean where would we "do it" boo?**

My heart tingled when I read the next text message:

**Where and when doesn't matter love, what matters is who its with...& that's u... 3**

On impulse I let out a soft "aww..." but it was loud enough to wake up one of my two roomates, Farrah.  
She threw one of her cashmere slippers at me (her dad is LOADED with cash) and then pulled her eye mash back over her gorgeous, amber eyes.

I quickly text Trenton back:

**Wat 'bout protection?**

A message soon followed:

Hey I g2g, but why don't u bring it up in health. say ur asking 4 a friend!

I plugged my phone back into a charger, knowing the next text I probably recieved would say **"Luv ya boo!"**  
Health class was 1st period, so I was in luck, but I was still nervous.....

"Mrs. Garrison?" My hand was raised, and my voice filled with confidence. "Yes Miss Shay?" "Whatprotectionisthebest protection?" My words were frantic and stringed together but she obviously understood it. "And who are you asking for?" The class burst out in laughter but I still mantained a straight face. "A friend. She doesn't have health and can't go to her parents." I felt bad for lying, but I needed answers. "Condoms aren't 100% affective, and birth control is a big responsiblity and in some states needs parent consent. The best protection is refraining from sex." The class groaned, and with that our teacher dove into a discussion on drugs and the consequences.

"So who's your 'friend'?" Farrah asked me, flipping her bleach blonde hair over hear tanned shoulders. I guessed she was referencing my "health friend" so I answering cool, calm, and collected. "Just a girl from Chemistry. That's all." I slowly shoved a granola bar down my throat. I looked around at the beautiful garden surrounding us. We were in 8th period,  
our free period, and sitting on the stone benches outside of the science labs was a routine for Farrah and I. "Was your friend's name Carly?" she said, shooting me a toothy smile. "Yes," I muttered softly, embarressed. "Well, your first time will be awkard, unromantic, and very short, but you've got to get yourself back on the horse." I knew Farrah wasn't a virgin, but I'd never thought I'd actually TALK to her about sex. "What type of...underwear...and stuff...should I get?" Farrah looked more than happy to help and replied, "Matching. And let him handle the protection. Listen, I got to go, but Carls, don't rush into things, you saw how sex kind of sent my relationship downhill in just 3 weeks. So...be careful." She got up to the sound of the bell and started to run off to the locker room for cheerleading practice. She turned around,  
laughing, and said "And Carls...don't get knocked up!" I took in a deep breath a realized...tonight was. the. night.

I ran into Trenton's arms and took in the scent of his leather jacket. His sturdy hands were on my soft, glowing cheeks. He planted a kiss on my forehead and asked "showtime?" I nodded subtly. We positioned ourselves in front of a dinosaur exhibit, hand-in-hand and smiles ready.

"5-4-3-2-1!"

"So we are here with Carly and her honey! We'll ask them a few questions and then leave them be." Sam's cheesy smile was something Carly ah-dored. "Trenton, what's the first thing you notice about Carly?" "Her voice that's as angelic as her face." His smile was genuine, which caused fluttering in my warm, pounding heart.

"Ok folks, we'll tour the museum, just me and Fredward, but lets have Carly and Trenton kiss us goodbye!" Sam's pun was intended and but the viewers loved it.

Carly stood on her tipee-toes and gave Trenton a peck on his beautiful, curved lips.

"Cut!" Freddie yelled, sneaking Trenton a wink. Trenton's head was now in my lush hair and he whispered "I got the condoms...are you ready?"

I pondered for a split second and was quick to reply "Yes. I love you..."

My petite body was thrust against the shelves of the museum's custodian closet. My was racing and so were my hands all over his body. His A&F shirt was off as well as my tube top. He pulled me to the floor and my sweat trickled down his rock-hard stomach. His pants were slowly pulled down by my fumbling hands. His body slid up and down my chest. This.  
Was. It. I was about to become a woman and it was with the person I loved---"OUT!" an angry man shined a flashlight in our eyes. "Dammit," Trentom muttered, picking up our clothes before the officer shoved us out. Was this a sign?

Maybe new chapter after 5 subscribers? Constructive criticism is graciously accepted! :)


End file.
